


All Through The Night

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, M/M, kili and fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwkUY7LebDY<br/>I’ve loved this song forever! I grew up listening to Cyndi , she’s the best. Recently while listening to this song, I realized it’s almost perfect for Fili and Kili, because I hate how everyone says their song is Die Young. Pffft, fuck Ke$ha. <br/>So here it is, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwkUY7LebDY  
> I’ve loved this song forever! I grew up listening to Cyndi , she’s the best. Recently while listening to this song, I realized it’s almost perfect for Fili and Kili, because I hate how everyone says their song is Die Young. Pffft, fuck Ke$ha.   
> So here it is, enjoy!

The dwarves and hobbit had been traveling on the mountain for three days. On day two it had started to rain.  
At first, everyone liked the rain, it refreshed them. But after it started getting cold, they just grumbled about how stupid the journey was.  
Kili never once complained about the rain, even though after a few hours of walking around in wet, sopping clothes he had started feeling faint.  
Fili noticed immediately, “Kili... are you feeling alright?” Fili asked as he slowed his pace to walk along-side his brother.   
“Yes, yes, I’m fine..” Kili said. Fili scrunched his face, not buying it, but he didn’t make much of it.   
A few hours later, Kili stumbled and started to fall off the side of the cliff, he was to weak to try and bring himself back up.  
“Kili!” Fili yelped as he caught his brother’s arm and pulled him up-right. Kili was like a dead weight, and he smashed into his brother.   
“Kili.. you are not well..” Fili said as he wrapped his arms around his brother. Fili called for Thorin, and they all decided to stay in a near-by cave for the night.  
They all got comfortable in the cave entrance, but Thorin told Fili to take Kili into the back alcove of the cave and take care of him. Thorin would have first watch, as it was normally Fili’s job, then Bofur’s.  
Fili moved Kili into the little room at the back of the cave and propped him up against the stone wall, he then made a small fire and stripped Kili of his wet clothing.   
By now Kili was as pale as a ghost and barely conscious.   
“You must have a fever,” Fili said with worry as he wrapped his brother up in spare clothing and old blankets.   
“Oh..” was all Kili could say. He would’ve liked to say that he was fine, and that he didn’t want or need his brother to take care of him, but that would’ve been a giant lie.  
Kili started shivering, the blankets and fire not enough to keep his weak body warm.   
Fili began to adjust the blankets hopelessly, trying to make his brother warm, but he gave up and made a bed for both of them.   
He helped Kili lay down, propping his head on a small bag for a pillow. He then put the blankets on top of both of them and pulled his brother close to him.   
Kili nuzzled his face into Fili’s neck. Soon, Kili stopped shivering.   
“Fili?” Kili said softly, a few minutes later.  
“Yes Kili?”  
“Thank you..”  
Fili chuckled softly.   
They were silent for some time, Fili thought Kili had fallen asleep.  
“Fili?” came Kili’s sleepy voice.   
“Yes?”   
“I love you.”  
Fili felt himself shiver. He loved when his brother said that, even if he might be delusional from sickness. Kili was never one for sharing his feelings.   
Kili breathing slowed as he finally fell asleep.  
“I love you too..” Fili whispered, and he too fell asleep.

Fili was awoken by Kili kissing him softly. Fili kissed him back, and soon they were rolling around on the floor of the cave, kissing and laughing and playing.  
“I guess you are feeling better then,” Fili said, out of breath when they had finished their silliness.  
“Yes, thanks to you brother.” Kili said and smiled as he put on his now-dry clothes. He then headed to the front of the cave to see what was going on.  
Fili sat there smiling. He loved his brother, more than brothers should love, but somehow, it felt right. It was right.  
They have no pasts, but they are each other’s futures, they are each other’s home, and that will never change.


End file.
